zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Tak
.]] Tak is a female Irken, and she wants to take Zim's "mission" because Zim had ruined her training when a snack machine malfunctioned. Zim tried fruitlessly to get a snack numerous times until finally going as far as using a huge mech. With it, he did retrieve the snack, but he also caused a power outage, which afflicted half of the Irken training planet of Devastis. While tests were issued uninterrupted on the opposite side of the planet, debris from the explosion Zim created blocked the door to the room Tak was in at the time. Failing to compromise to take the test late, she was sent to Planet Dirt, having to wait 70 more years for the next test, but escaped by using broken parts of a spittle runner and creating MiMi from several parts. Vicious and determined, she's more focused on trying to garner herself an honorable title as an Invader than revenge; Zim just happens to be in the way of getting it. (Irony is that Tak is trying to eliminate Zim and she's is saying is not revenge which it is.) Biography "It was 50 years ago..." Fifty years prior to Zim's arrival on Earth, Tak was going through training to become an Irken Elite, with the possibility of being chosen as an Invader. Zim, however, caused a major blackout throughout half of Devastis when he chose to retrieve a snack from a faulty dispenser by using a large robot (possibly a Maim Bot, as seen in Hobo 13) and shooting straight at it. The resulting explosion blasted half the planet's power grid and trapped Tak in a training cell on the day of examination. Despite the catastrophic power outage, all tests continued on the other still-working side of the planet. Tak could see Zim outside of her window and screamed for help, but Zim was too allured by his snack acquisition and he casually walked away, leaving Tak stranded. When she finally escaped, she pled her case to the Devastis Control Brain in hopes for some leniency. Her request was promptly denied, and she was put into a janitorial squad to perform hard labor on Planet Dirt for the duration of 70 years before she could retake the examination. During her stay on Dirt, she began taking scraps of whatever she could find. She customized a Spittle Runner and built a working SIR Unit, which she dubbed MiMi. She eventually escaped, though it is unknown how long it took for her to do this. The Hideous New Girl After the 50 year span, Tak eventually locates Zim on Earth and learns about his fake mission (this information may or may not have been provided by the Almighty Tallest). She proposed to the Tallest that she would make the Earth, a planet beyond the fringes of the Irken Empire, valuable to them by hollowing out its molten core and replacing it with snacks. She disguised herself as a human and MiMi as her cat, and adopted the owner of the Deelishus Weenie Corporation as her father. She had high hopes that conquering planet Earth and eliminating Zim would restore her and fulfill her dreams of becoming an Irken Invader. By attending Skool, she finally encountered Zim. She takes particular interest in torturing Zim, which he mistakenly associates with human affection. Eventually tracking down Zim's house, she revealed herself and her motives before destroying the front of the house and infecting Zim's computer with nanomachines. She then set off to put the final stages of her plan into motion. Dib begins to question about whether Tak is an alien or not after Zim reveals pictures of her giant Deelishus Weenie hot dog stand and decides to investigate. His meddling leads him inside a large factory, followed by Gaz. Tak tries to erase their memories of discovering her, but finds that they are much smarter than the average person and is unable to do so. Zim steps in to culminate Dib's mini-coup, but Tak sets MiMi on the group. Dib and Zim are overpowered and tossed out of the building, but Gaz sprays MiMi with her Poop Cola which causes MiMi to accidentally extract her SIR Unit memory disk. Tak activates her humongous device and begins to hollow out the Earth. Having anticipated Zim's return, she quickly steps in with MiMi into her ship and pilots it out into space. There, she battles the one who ruined her life for one final, redemptive victory. However, Gaz began using MiMi's memory disk as a remote control link by hooking it up to GIR, which made MiMi mess up the controls on Tak's ship, leading to the escape pod activating and the ship floating away. On top of that, Dib had been searching within Tak's device for a way to shut it off and reverse its effects, with successful results. Her scheme foiled and her atonement unfulfilled, her escape pod latched on to Zim's Voot Cruiser. She told Zim how the Tallest had lied to him, and that he was not truly an Invader. However, her attempts to break his spirit were shrugged off as Zim presses a button in his ship which causes Tak's pod to lose control. She is last seen drifting off into space, with the promise that she would one day return. Trivia *If the show had gone on longer, she would have made many appearances throughout the series trying to eliminate Zim, making her a major antagonist. *She designed her ship by painting a Spittle Runner red. *The blue spark of light that comes out of her left eye and into her right eye has psionic properties, which she used to make Sara apologize to Zim and eat her eraser. She tried to erase Dib and Gaz's memories, but they are immune to her powers because they are much smarter than the other Skoolchildren. This comes from an implant that's placed on the left side of her head. *When she is standing on top of the magma pump, she turns to jump into her Spittle Runner. Right before she jumps, her psionic implant appears to switch sides, but this is because the implant wraps around the side of her head, so when she turns around to see Zim's ship coming, it may appear to some to have switched sides. *She knew that Zim's mission was a fraud, yet she wanted it for her own, so she could prove that she had the abilities to be a proper Invader. *It is unknown how she managed to return after the space battle from Tak: The Hideous New Girl, but she was to appear in later episodes. *Tak's ship was in strangely good condition, even though it had faced a space battle and had crashed in Tak: The Hideous New Girl. *Her clothes are similar to Johnny C's, when in disguise. *When in disguise, her PAK is disguised with to look like a regular backpack. *Tak is only 1 of perhaps 3 Irkens to have purple eyes: The other two is Almighty Tallest Purple and Frylord Sizz-lorr. *It is very possible that Tak is younger than Zim. While they ''were on Devastis at the same time to take part in Elite/Invader testing, it is specified in The Trial that before being sent to Devastis, Zim spent an unspecified length of time working in military research. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Females